poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Win the Million Dreams Award (Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Win)
Everybody is here at the Dream Festival Dimmy: I wonder who's gonna win the Millions Dreams Award? Komasan: Oh, boy! I hope it's the one I'm voting for, Zura. Komajiro: I'm voting for them, too, Zura! Swelterrier: This is gonna be great. Blizzaria will be happy for me to win. Sproink; Of course, and I bet our friends would be so surprised that we won. And we will be number 1! Then King Enma appeared at the Stage Enma: Hello, everybody. And thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our dream festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation. DemiDevimon: Alright, just say the part for my name. And I'm gonna be in it. Enma: Wow! I cannot believe it! We have 9 Winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to... Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon. All 9 of you. They are Cheering to them, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon mlooks so happy Kumamon: Our Friends is here! Kotemon: Wow! Bearmon: It's great for us to win! DemiDevimon: What are you saying! He jump up the Stage DemiDevimon: There has to be a mistake! Everyone, vote for Captain Justicemon and I'm sure of it. So, go on and tell him. They look silent DemiDevimon: Maybe, I'll try the other one. He change his Outfit DemiDevimon: The Rogue Racer, Captain Darkmon! They ignored him Enma: DemiDevimon, we came up for the votes very clear. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon won. Look, DemiDevimon, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of digimon and Yokai's mist have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them. DemiDevimon: Oh, well. Just give me the prize and I'll go. Enma: DemiDevimon! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down for yourself? I tried to forgive for everything that you did, and I think it's to hard for me. Now you've finally crossed the line. DemiDevimon: Like those stuff matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it? Enma: Well, I have no choice, but you are bannd in the Digital World and the Yo-Kai World! Guards! He summon them and they take away DemiDevimon DemiDevimon: What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting my claws! Easy there! Ouch! Then they took him away Enma: Alright, everyone. Let's get this over with. With the 9 Winners. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon, please come on up to the stage. Kumamon, Kotemon and bearmon come up to the Stage Enma: Oh No, it looks like our other 6 winners couldn't make it here in time. That make Kumamon, Bearmon, Kumamon sad Kumamon: You got to be kidding me. Kotemon: I thought they were here. Bearmon: Looks like they left before we got here. Enma: Maybe, you could accept the awards on their behalf. After all, you did a great job here in the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... As a token of how much you you matter to us. Congratulations. They Cheered to them Bearmon: Thanks! Kotemon: Thank you so much. Kumamon: Thank you, you guys! Enma: And for that, we have created something special to you- Double Crunch Ice Cream, Snow Bear and Milky Way! Dimmy: Oh boy! I wish I have that ice cream like that. Komasan: What does it taste? Komajiro: Go on, try it! They are taking a bite of the Ice Cream Enma: How do you feel? Kumamon: Mmm! I like it! I should make one of those. Kotemon: That's cool! I really like it. Bearmon: What a great flavour, Thank you. Enma: (Chuckle) I knew you like it. They are Cheering to them